The Lady Cathleen
by cherry-sparks
Summary: Gwaine/ OC cause i love original character stories.  Cathleen came to Camelot looking for help...gues you could say she gets more than what she bargained for...not sure i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Lady Cathleen of Caerleon

It was a cold morning as several horses trotted through a field making their own path, the sun had not yet risen but light fell on the 3 cloaked figures as their tired eyes fell onto Camelot.

"Not long now my lady" the first voice spoke breaking the silence endured by the 3 companions.

"No" a lady's voice answered the first "though I really hoped we would have gotten lost to prolong the journey Richard" her voice danced on their ears. Both men chuckled.

"Ah but my lady this is your home if my memories serves me right" a third voice joined the conversation.

"Camelot has not been my home for near 6 years Amond" the lady snared at her companions "I can guarantee we will not receive a warm welcome boys so keep your wits about you" she sighed giving her black mare a slight kick to move faster.

"My lady wait!" the two men yelled after the girl.

Camelot was bustling with people, the castle on the other hand was quite apart from the odd servant on duty and guards on patrol most of the royals where gathered in the main hall, a meeting was being held by the king about defences around Camelot war was upon them from another kingdom.

"Father I don't believe that the king of Caerleon has any reason to declare war upon us"

"His men were spotted on our terrain early this morning how can you deny it?" Uther bellowed through the hall towards his son Arthur.

"Maybe they wished to pay you a visit my lord." An unknown voice played through the hall.

"Who dares?" Uther scanned the hall for the voice, a lady in a dark cloak containing the Caerleon crest stepped forward.

"I do my lord" she said removing her hood revealing eyes as blue as ice, and wavy hair of a chestnut colour with honey tones throughout along with a slight smirk directed to the king.

"You?" was the only word Uther could manage to say.

"You look so shocked my lord?" the girl mused as to big guards stepped to her side she glanced at her men and rolled her eyes "I mean it's not every day your daughter comes to visit you" her smirk grew as the hall gasped in shock.

"Cathleen?" an old man was the first to acknowledge the girl.

"Gaius" the Lady Cathleen's smirk turned into a genuine smile and she stepped forward to embrace the old man.

"Father who is she?" Arthur asked as confused as the rest of the hall.

"Why yes of course my bad." Cathleen said once leaving Gaius' embrace. "I am lady Cathleen of Caerleon."

"Queen" Amond corrected his lady as she grinded her teeth and rolled her eyes at her guard.

"Yes...Queen" Cathleen corrected herself irritated, she returned her gaze back to king Uther "Well my lord." She cocked an eyebrow at the still stunned king.

Uther looked upon this young lady in shock, he knew her face he knew who she was, he had wished day never to come "leave us" the king commanded the audience within the hall "not you Cathleen" the man grunted as the lady turned to leave.

"Damn" he heard her curse under her breath as her guards chuckled under their breath.

The hall now contained 8 people, the king his son, Cathleen and her two guards, Gaius and a boy and girl Cathleen had never seen before.

"Well is anybody going to explain why she called you her daughter Father?" Arthur asked outraged. She looked familiar to him but could not place where he knew her from he had never been to the kingdom of Caerleon or seen its queen.

Cathleen looked to Uther but he showed no signs of introducing them.

"Oh for heaven's sake Uther!" Cathleen rolled her eyes once more... "I don't want to die of old age"

"Hold your tongue!" Uther finally managed to regain his composure. "You will not speak to me in such a manner!"

"I'll speak to you in whatever manner I please old man!" Cathleen tested Uther "you have no say in how I am to live my life anymore."

"Hello!" Arthur waved his hands "still waiting for an answer!"

"I see you never grew out of those tantrums..." Cathleen mused at Arthur

"Cathleen stop" Uther commanded with a sigh as he sat back down on his throne, it took a few minutes before Cathleen let out a loud groan breaking the silence in the room.

"For heavens' sake Uther!" Cathleen turned to Arthur "I am Cathleen-"

"Yes I know that" Arthur cut Cathleen off annoyed, Cathleen clenched her jaw equally annoyed,

"Well if you would let me finish!" the lady snapped "I am Lady Cathleen Pendragon... I am your elder sister by 2 years, when I was 14 and you 12 I was send to Caerleon to marry the prince there once he was to be king; hence I am queen of Caerleon."

"Father I this true?" Arthur questioned. "Why do I not know of this?" once again Uther said nothing as Cathleen was getting impatient with the old oaf of a man.

"You don't know because Uther thought it best to protect you from losing me, I was your guardian while I was here in Camelot the people knew who I was...you where not to."


	2. Chapter 2

"Father?" Arthur objected once more.

"She is right" Uther finally sighed "she is your sister"

"Now was that so hard?" Cathleen taunted Uther as he shot her a warning glance.

"Her hand was promised in marriage from a young age and I though the separation between siblings would be too great a stain on you"

"Oh bull-" Cathleen caught herself before she continued her sentence knowing very well the real reason Uther send her away.

"Why have you returned Cathleen?" Uther asked genuinely confused

"I have news," Cathleen looked at everyone in the surrounding hall "that I need to speak with you privately about."

Outside the main hall there was an audience, not only the likes of Arthur and the people previously send out by Uther but also Arthurs most trusted nights Sir Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival.

"well I can say one thing" Lancelot chirped up not noticing the new crowd exit the hall "if she is Arthurs sister she is one hell of a catch" Lancelot grinned at his fellow knights until he caught sight of Arthur and the rest exit the hall looking very confused.

"What's the news then is she your long lost sister?" Gwaine dared ask as Arthur shot him a look as he pushed his ear against the door to listen to the conversation.

"Can you hear anything?" Merlin asked anxiously

"Not over your loud mumbling Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

"Gaius how do you know of her?" Merlin asked his guardian.

"Merlin Shut Up!" Arthur ordered his manservant. Gaius gave Merlin a knowing look. "What the bloody hell are they talking about?" Arthur cursed under his breath as nearly everyone pushed up against the door, bar Gaius and Cathleen's knights.

"We'll their arguing that I can tell" Merlin spoke up

"Nothing new there" Gaius chuckled.

Inside the hall:

"What news do you have for me Cathleen?" Uther started once the doors shut behind his son.

"What no 'how where your travels Cathleen, how are you, haven't spoken to you in years Cathleen how is your husband? Happy birthday by the way sorry I missed the last 6 years of your life?"

"You said your news was urgent." Uther avoided all those subjects.

"No I didn't!" Cathleen bellowed across the floor no doubt it could be heard outside.

"How are you then Cathleen?" Uther asked with venom on his tongue.

"Oh I'm fine thank you for asking my lord you're to kind" Cathleen answered with sarcasm.

"Cathleen" Uther warned again

"Okay then" Cathleen exhaled loudly. "King Maris is dead, you have a grandson still in Caerleon whom I wish to reside in Camelot as his life is in danger." Cathleen kept a strong gaze on Uther as he absorbed the information.

"A son?" he let the words roll of his tongue.

"Yes you would know him if you bothered visiting like you PROMISED me!"Cathleen bellowed the room temperature rising by the second as terror slowly grew in Uthers' eyes. "I waited for you my dear father, for 4 years every day on my birthday hoping that you would visit me, but not even a messenger was send to excuse yourself...not even a lie was made to spare me!" Cathleen removed her cloak fully and threw it to her side, underneath the black robe she wore a silver dress with a deep purple finish.

"I had urgent matters to attend to and forgot" Uther stammered out.

"LIAR!" Cathleen shrieked " you are a cruel man Uther Pendragon...it's no wonder the Lady Morgana turned on you...your kingdom is falling apart seem by seem, and I shall enjoy watching you fall..."

"You don't mean that"

"No...as much as I loath the man you have become and as much as you despise me for who I am I cannot bring myself to hate my own father...you have banished me from Camelot to save me from being executed by your hand, you never told my brother about me you never thought twice about me once I left the gates of Camelot...just to please you..." Cathleen felt the heat in her room drop as she calmed herself.

"The king? How did he die?" Uther asked

"News of the war on Camelot reached Caerleon and Maris set out to accompany your army, knowing where his alliance lied." Cathleen sneered at the man in front of her as she saw the colour drain from his face. "Oh don't feel bad I was informed his death was quick and painless" she spat at Uther. Once again he said nothing as Cathleen's' annoyance grew. "the reason I am here is because I request a favour from you...Caerleon is weak now that Maris is dead, the kingdom is being attacked from all sides..." the lady gave a sigh "I ask that you take Lucius under your wing...at least until after Caerleon is safe."

"Lucius?" Uther asked again

"Your grandson!" Cathleen yelled as the flames in the room grew wild.

Outside the main hall everyone was quite they still had nothing to go on about what the argument was about they caught small words where the lady Cathleen shouted out about something she didn't do, a promise Uther made and how she accused him of being a liar...nothing much to form a conversation until she shouted out "your grandson"

(reviews welcomed Gwaine comming soon :D)


	3. Chapter 3

"Did it just get warmer?" Gwaine asked sitting with his back against the door, Merlin looked at Gaius with a worried expression that escaped most of the company outside the hall except for Gwaine who studied Gaius' expression of knowing a dark secret.

"thank you my lord" Cathleen mock bowed at Uther twirled around and wrenched the door of the hall open, the audience outside stumbled into the foot of the door except for one who fell backwards into Cathleen causing her to fall backwards on her ass.

Cathleen looked at the cause of her stumble and glared at the man giving her a sly grin.

"Thank you so much for ruining my grand exit you buffoon." Cathleen kicked the man of her feet as Richard and Amond helped her to her feet.

"My apologies my lady" the young man bowed at her once he was on his own feet. Cathleen rolled her eyes at the man and turned back to Uther.

"Is my old room still there for me to reside in?" she asked the king who was sitting in his throne still looking flabbergast.

"Yes my son's manservant will show you the way." Uther answered not looking at her.

"My lord I do not know where that is" a boy with shaggy black hair spoke up.

"And you are?" Cathleen mused at the boy.

"I'm Merlin, Arthurs servant" the boy spoke up, Cathleen's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? Well Merlin you can walk with me then," Cathleen looked at the crowd of people in front of her and caught Arthurs gaze "I'm guessing you all want to walk with me and ask me what me and the king were talking about." She mused "well come along." She walked through the crowd only to run into her guards.

"You two are pardoned from your duties, and I'd advise you to take off that uniform." Cathleen patted them each on the shoulder then linked arms with her brother.

"Lets start from the beginning, and listen carefully Arthur I don't like repeating myself," she grinded her teeth. "my name is Cathleen as you now know, I'm your older sister, I'm here because the king of Caerleon is dead and my son your nephew Lucius, is in danger as he is the heir to the kingdom and many want him dead, I have asked for him to be granted permission to stay in Camelot until it is safe for him to return,-"

"Lady Cathleen?" a woman's voice gasped as cutlery fell to the floor, Cathleen spun around and saw an old lady stare at her like she had sprung another head. " Is it really you child?"The woman looked frail and worn down, her grey hair was tied back yet strands still found their way to her face.

"Margret?" Cathleen let go of Arthur and ran to hug the woman

"It is you! Oh I never thought I'd see the day my lady!" the woman rejoiced with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing back my lady?" the woman pushed Cathleen away yet still held on to her "It's too dangerous for you now my lady you can't imagine what the king would do if he was to know you where here."

"The king knows I'm here Margret." Cathleen stopped the woman before she said to much "I will not be staying to long anyway." Cathleen smiled at the women she use to think of as her mother. " Now I must return to my awaiting company" she gestured to Arthur and the others "we will meet up again before I leave." She gave the woman one last hug and turned to leave.

"Will you join the celebration tonight?" Margret called after Cathleen.

"Celebration?" Cathleen turned in question.

"It is your birthday my lady" the woman laughed " every year the villagers still throw a celebration in your honour like we did when you were young." Cathleen had a large smile plastered on her face.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world" Cathleen grinned like crazy as the woman ran off out of the castle. Cathleen turned back to Arthur and the others joining them again leading the way.

"And as you all now know it's my birthday." Cathleen said with a yawn.

"How old are you?" Merlin blurted out as Arthur slapped him across the head.

"I'm 20 Merlin, and you should learn never to ask a lady her age." Cathleen laughed at the boy.

"Why are the servants throwing you a celebration?" Arthur asked once they stopped outside a room that was locked off.

"When I resided in Camelot I wasn't much of a noble lady, or rather I wasn't aloud near the nobles." Cathleen started

"Why not?" Arthur asked interrupting her, but Cathleen chose to ignore it.

"So I spend most of my time with the towns' people." Cathleen observed the lock then went for the person closest to hers sword and sliced at the door breaking the lock. "Whose is this?" Cathleen asked as everyone looked at her awe struck.

"Mine" the guy who fell on her earlier spoke up.

"Here you go 'Mine'" Cathleen rolled her eyes not knowing the guys name, she tossed the sword at him and pushed the door open.

"It's Gwaine," he spoke up again fumbling to catch the sword.

"Sir Gwaine" Merlin said as the other men laughed as he shot them an annoyed look.

"Well I've had a long journey so I am going for a nap." Cathleen ran a hand through her hair and gave them a lob sided smile as they departed the last one standing in front of her was Arthur.

"Why did you not try to keep in contact or something?" he asked sadly " I remember you now, you were always by my side, you helped me learn to fight, cheered me up when I was sad..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur there are something better left unknown, I did write to you, but I'm guessing Uther never let the letters reach you though, he has his reason and if you want to know them it's not my place to say I'm sorry Arthur." Cathleen sighed and pulled Arthur into an embrace. "You really have grown into a great man from what I've heard, and now see for myself you are." Cathleen pulled away, "we will have time to catch up Arthur but right now" another yawn escaped her mouth "I really do need some rest" Cathleen kissed Arthurs cheek and watched him walk away.

Cathleen closed the doors behind her and went to fall into her bed "at least it was kept clean" she observed how spotless the room was before dozing off on top of the bed.

*Dream

"Cathleen please tell me what is bothering you" Maris questioned the lady as she stared out the window at the gates of Caerleon "it's your birthday and a lady should not be sad on this day" Maris sat down next to his young wife and took her face in his hands "I cannot bear to see you this unhappy Cathleen I know you do not love me and you might never but I wish you would let me at least be your friend."

Cathleen smiled at the young prince with a sad smile. "we use to have celebrations in Camelot...well the towns people threw me parties on my birthday as my father never cared much."

"Then that's what I will do, I will have a celebration arranged for you" Maris smiled at the girl as a real smile appeared on her face. "There we go!" Maris gave Cathleen a kiss on the cheek and went to leave the room.

"Maris no!" Cathleen shouted at her king "you can't go!" she grabbed his hand pleading.

"Cathleen I am king I need to be loyal to my alliance to Camelot." Maris sighed

"It's a death mission! You heard what the guards said they have no mercy!"

"I'm sorry Cathleen," Maris kissed her on her forehead "take care of Lucius will you, I'll be back as soon as I can I promise." –

Cathleen stood in the middle of a battle field, men scattered at her feet as her and her knights looked for survivors.

"My lady over here!" a man called over to Cathleen as she rushed to his side. What she saw made her blood turn to ice.

"Maris..." she fell down in front of the dead man crying. "no.." she wept over her dead husband's body as clouds covered the sky ahead "noooo!" she screeched her eyes turning a gold colour as the sky broke into a down pour of rain.

*end

Gwaine was on patrol in the castle, his shift was about to end as the afternoon grew closer and he was desperate to get to a tavern. In his train of thought he didn't notice where his feet where taking him until he stopped when he heard a shrilled scream coming from down the hall he had just left.

Gwaine ran back down the hall and into the door he assumed the screaming came from, his sword in hand. The young knight scanned the room for any intruders but only found the lady Cathleen sitting up in her bed looking very distorted, her dark hair was in a mess as she wiped her eyes of tears.

"My lady are you alright?" Gwaine asked her placing his sword back into its hold. Cathleen looked up at the man and gave him a lazy smile before wiping her eyes dry.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" Cathleen asked pretending like nothing was wrong. Gwaine knew that she was lying.

"You screamed my lady, was there somebody here?" Gwaine observed behind the curtains and looked out the window.

"No nobody was here." Cathleen rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you scream my lady."

"I had a bad dream, and stop with the formalities its Cathleen." Cathleen fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes again until she felt the weight on the bed shift. Her eyes shot open as she propped herself onto her elbows and looked at the man next to her. "Can I help you sir Gwaine?" Cathleen asked annoyed.

"Stop with the formalities, its Gwaine" the knight laughed at her, Cathleen kept a blank expression on her face. "What was your dream about?" Gwaine asked her with a look of concern.

"What do you care?" Cathleen started Gwaine annoyed.

"I know of someone who kept their dreams to themselves, they tore her apart till she didn't know who she was anymore."

"You mean Morgana?" Cathleen amused, "I'm not a seer Gwaine, and my dreams won't cause me to become demented." *at least I hope not* Cathleen thought to herself, Looking up to see that Gwaine wasn't convinced. "Who gave you permission to stay in my room anyway?" Cathleen sat up properly "let alone sit on my bed." Cathleen kicked Gwaine of her bed onto the floor.

"I apologize Cathy" Gwaine grinned up at her from the floor.

"What did you call me?" Cathleen grew furious, the only person who called her that was Maris.

"Cathy... I thought it appropriate considering we aren't being formal." He smiled awkwardly knowing he had done something wrong.

"Get out." Cathleen ordered.

"My lady?" Gwaine asked confused.

"Get OUT!" Cathleen shouted pointing to the door as Gwaine shuffled to his feet and ran out the door dodging a pillow just as he closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankyou to *takes deep breath* , tinydancer101, Obsessed with Vamps, Obsessed with Vamps, littel devil 1 for their favs (not sure what you call in im new to this site, and thank you to

parchment faery17 and ForeverTeamEdward13 for their comments...or reviews?

Anyway here you guys go

"Gwaine?" Arthur asked running up to his shocked looking knights "are you alright? The guards said they heard screaming coming from the lady Cathleen- I mean my sisters' room"

"Your sister is crazy.." Gwaine stated looking at Arthur worried,

"What did you do?" Arthur asked jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"No no nothing like that! I heard the scream, went in it turned out to be a bad dream she didn't want to tell me we talked I called her Cathy...and she freaked out." Gwaine quickly defended himself quickly.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Arthur went to enter her room but not before getting a small warning from Gwaine 'to be careful'

"I told you to get OUT!" Cathleen shouted throwing a goblet to Arthur's head not knowing who it was that entered.

"OW!" Gwaine heard Arthur yell as he quickly made a dash out of the castle, he slowed down once he came to the courtyard stopping to catch his breath

"Gwaine what's wrong?" Merlin asked grinned at the man gasping for his breath.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Gwaine grinned back "Arthur just found that one out," Gwaine stood against a pillar and looked at Merlins confused face. "The lady Cathleen threw a goblet at Arthur I'm guessing she has some aim." Gwaine explained but still got a blank expression. "Never mind." Gwaine stood up "I'm of duty want to join me for a drink?"

"No I have to tend to my chores sorry" Merlin answered holding up a basket full of dirty clothes.

"Ah rite well when you change your mind you know where I am" Gwaine patted his friend on the back and set off to what Merlin knew would be a tavern.

"What was that for?" Arthur yelled at Cathleen rubbing his head.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" Cathleen gave him an apologetic look as she led him to sit down, "it's just a bruise I'm sure you will live." Cathleen grinned looking at the purple bruise starting to appear on the left of Arthurs' forehead.

"It still bloody hurt!" Arthur objected.

"Stop being such a baby I'm sure the great prince Arthur has faced worse." Arthur just rolled his eyes at his sister, his sister he thought, first Morgana, now Cathleen what else has his father been hiding he thought to himself. "Earth to Arthur!" Cathleen waved her hand in front of Arthurs face breaking his train of thought.

"What?" he snapped not noticing the annoyance in his voice.

"What did you want?" Cathleen ignored the tone in his voice and went to open a window.

" The guards heard you scream, and I saw Gwaine outside your chambers, did he do anything?"

"Ha" Cathleen rolled her eyes "he wishes," she started as till she saw anger rise in Arthur's eyes. "Relax Arthur, I had a bad dream I must have screamed in my sleep and sir Gwaine came in thinking that I was a damsel in distress. He tried comforting me and I guess I over reacted." Cathleen vaguely told him what happened.

"He said he called you Cathy and you freaked out." Arthur looked at Cathleen concerned, Cathleen gave a heavy sigh still looking out over the village of Camelot being decorated the an abundance of colours a big bon fire was being erected in the market and Cathleen even saw musicians as a small smile return to her face. She turned to face her younger brother and told him of her dream returning to sit next to him at the table in her room.

"Maris was the only one who ever called me Cathy, I guess I over reacted."

"It is a nice nickname though" Arthur tried comforting his sister as he took her hand, she just looked down at the table. "So what was he like?" Arthur finally said trying to break the silence.

"He was a good man, my best friend and protector," Cathleen smiled fondly at his memory " he always knew when I was up to no good" she chuckled to herself.

"You must have loved your husband very much"

"I did, but as my best friend, we were never in love." Cathleen looked at Arthur with a smile "he was a good man he knew I couldn't automatically be in love with him, we became friends, and he protected me from his father and let me be myself." Arthur was smiling to his sister happy that she was opening up to him only after knowing her a few hours.

"And your son? Father said his name was Lucius how old is he?"

"He is 5, I had him a year after I arrived in Caerleon, the king demanded that I produce his son an heir, and I thought that if news of a grandson reached Uther he would visit me..."

"Did he?"

"No" Cathleen laughed "I was young and naive, until today I haven't seen Uther Pendragon for near 6 years Arthur, our father was never one to boast of me"

"Why?" Arthur asked concerned.

"You will find out in due time Arthur" Cathleen smirked as she went to her bag and pulled out a few dresses to put in her empty wardrobe.

"Do you know my mother?" Arthur asked his voice hushed as he stared at the table.

"No I never met her, I was only 2 when out mother passed away," Cathleen stated closing the door of her wardrobe, "I remember her sent she smelled of lavender, and I know of stories the towns people told me about her, she was always kind to them." Cathleen smiled and placed a hand on her brothers' shoulder, "I believe that she is with us Arthur, protecting us." She ruffled his hair.

"Now." She clapped her hands together, "I must get ready for my celebration," she gave him a wink "and unless you wish to stay watching me get ready I suggest you get out" she shooed her brother out of the room.

"Yes of course I will send Gwen to help you" Arthur said leaving the room.

"Gwen?" Cathleen mused "must be some servant girl to have a prince remember her name" she smiled as Arthurs cheeks turned pink but he shook the comment off and retreated from her chambers.


End file.
